


Situational Awareness

by Kyaraelf



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Board Games, Fluff, Jenga, M/M, Trash Talk, Unrequited Love, overly competitive super-soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaraelf/pseuds/Kyaraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asked Darcy’s help setting up some Avengers game nights to help with team building.  A game of Jenga turns epic.  Will love follow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situational Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not even sure where this came from. I'm in the middle of writing another (huge) Stucky fic that is completely different head cannon than this. But I basically wrote this in my head driving to work one day.
> 
> It isn't beta'd. Sorry.

Back in May, Steve asked Darcy’s help setting up some Avengers game nights to help with team building. The dynamics had changed since Falcon joined the Avengers and Bucky came to live in the Tower. They needed some help adjusting to the changes. Movie nights were fun but didn’t help all that much in team building. The first game night had been charades. That was hysterical, especially whenever it was Thor’s turn. Apples to Apples, again really funny, but left Thor, Steve and Bucky feeling culturally left out again. This month Darcy brought in a whole bunch of board games and the like that didn’t take that long to play. The idea was that people would get to play several different games and interact in different groups throughout the night.

That is so not what happened.

Oh it started out that way. Tony laughed with glee at Mouse Trap. Bruce was surprisingly taken with Chutes and Ladders. Steve, Bucky, Clint and Natasha played a ridiculously competitive game of Disney’s Eye Found It. Ridiculous because it was a beat the clock game, and either everyone wins or everyone loses, but they were trying to be the one to find the most items each turn. In general, everyone was laughing and having fun.

But about an hour into the night Thor challenged Steve to a game of Jenga, and the whole night changed. Steve easily beat Thor, then Darcy, then Sam. The game with Natasha took a bit longer but he still won. Eventually Steve’s super-reflexes and acute situational awareness had defeated everyone but Bucky. Who knew the same skills that turned a vibranium shield into the world’s deadliest Frisbee could make someone a Jenga Master?

Steve waited until Bucky finished a game of Clue with Jane, Pepper and Sam. He caught his best friend’s eye, gestured to the tower of blocks and said, “Ya think you can take me down, pal?”

“Oh, I know I can.” Bucky replied with a dangerous expression on his face. The first handful of moves flew by. Both super-soldiers barely needed to concentrate on the easiest of moves. As the game got more complicated and the tower less stable they slowed down. Then the trash talk started. It started simple with their usual insults/terms of endearment. “Punk.” “Jerk.” Then Bucky’s language got more colorful, “Fucking asshole.” Steve’s got more creative, “Scum sucking Nazi lover.”

About an hour into the game everyone was in a circle around the super-soldiers and their impossibly stretched out tower of blocks. If someone moved too close they’d get a dirty look from both men.

Two hours in had the tower in an impossible configuration. There was no way a simple human could have continued the game without having the tower come tumbling down. At one point the whole tower was balanced on one block on the bottom. Bucky taunted Steve, “You wouldn’t fucking dare to touch that fucking piece on the bottom with your sausage fingers.” Steve raised an eyebrow at him then removed the bottom block so fast and so smoothly that the remaining blocks just settled down without toppling.

“Suck my cock, Steve.” Bucky spit out in disbelief, as Steve lay the freed block on top to the tower. Then just as Bucky went to touch the block he planned on removing Steve said in a low seductive voice no one had ever heard him use before. “Later sweetheart, sounds delicious.”

The sniper’s usual perfectly controlled, mechanically precise hand twitched, and the blocks came crashing down.

So all it took was an epic game of Jenga and some trash talk to break through 85 years of sexual tension and unrequited love.

Two years later when a reporter covering the wedding of Captain America and the Winter Soldier asked the significance of the red, white and blue tower of blocks that were part of the centerpieces at the reception Steve blushed and Bucky laughed. Then in unison they said, “No comment.”


End file.
